Something called love
by Catness
Summary: It’s the last week of Harry’s years at Hogwarts but will he finally admit to Hermione that he’s in love with her?
1. Chapter one

**Something called love**

**By Cat**

**Chapter one**

I looked across the common room to see Hermione reading Hogwarts, a history. It was her fiftieth time to read it. She looked kind of sad to be leaving Hogwarts after all this time. I was sad to leave to but something inside of me said that I would miss her even more.

Ron entered through the portrait hole and walk over to sit in a chair next to me. After a while Hermione walked over and entered the conversation we had going. You know, I'll really miss these two when I'm gone. They've always been there for me and I can't help feeling sad that I'll lose my first ever friends to a school graduation.

The three of us have been through a lot together. Something every year; the Philosopher's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black and the Triwizard tournament. I would be dead without them and I wouldn't have a reason to live without my friends.

The thing I would miss most though is the fact that I think I love Hermione. I mean that she is smart, helpful, beautiful, etc. But how can I tell her? It isn't going to go very well, I can tell you that much. Someone is going to end up hurt.

I can remember to when I saved her from Voldemort in our sixth year when he and his Death Eaters attacked the castle.

sixth year

"Harry!" The frightened voice screamed in helplessness. "Please help me!"

"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand at the helpless brunette.

Hermione screamed and i leapt forward and pushed her out of the way. we two friends heard a loud explosion from behind us And I jumped up.

"Expelliarmus!" i yelled and pointed my wand at the attacker.

Voldemort's wand flew from his hand and he got thrown back from the force of the spell.

"Crucio!" I yelled with my wand on my arch enemy. About twenty or so Death Eaters ran to help their master.

"Do nothing!" The dark lord yelled in there direction.

I had a minute or so to think before my heart took over for my head. "Avada Kedavra!" I roared and a huge jet of green light flew from my and hit my enemy with all the force of me.

end year six flashback

I had killed him, not out of cold hatred but for love of friends and family. He had killed my parents and friends and was about to kill Hermione. I was trying to protect them. I realised that after Hermione had told me.

A week after Voldemort attacked the school

I sat in an arm chair near the window of the common room and pondered out of what had happened. I had killed Voldemort, but why was everyone celebrating for me killing him? I had killed him out of cold hatred, not out of happiness. I realise that life isn't all happiness and that it isn't always good but did I have to be the one to kill him?

"Hiya Harry." Came a cheerful voice from near me.

"Hi Hermione." I answer sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I killed him." I say.

"But that is good." She says.

"But I feel all guilty. I killed him out of cold blood, why did I have to be the one to kill him?"

"Harry," She says and sits on the arm of the chair. "Think how many people he has killed in the past and try to realise that you have saved all of our lives."

"But look how many are dead."

"All the people he killed when he attacked will be missed and shall be remembered for at least trying to help us. We couldn't have done it without them. They help save and protect the castle, as you did. You played the most important role though." Hermione explained. "The Dark Lord has killed many wizards, witches, muggles, animals and just about every thing innocent. He even murdered your parents. Tell me; what ever happened to getting revenge for him killing Mariah she probably won't play a big part if not any ? She was your friend wasn't she? Don't feel guilty for getting revenge."

"But have I done the wrong thing?" I cut in.

"No," she answered. "You weren't killing out of cold hatred. Just for revenge and you were trying to protect your friends and loved ones. Unless we don't mean anything to you."

"I guess you're right." I say, a little happier now.

"Aren't I always?"

end flashback

Well I guess to say that she does mean something to me. I walk up to the seventh year, boy's dormitories and change into my pyjamas. I pull the covers back and climb into the bed. I pull out the photo album that Hagird gave me and open to a photo of me and Hermione. The two of us are there, waving at the camera and looking happy.

I close it with a snap and take off my glasses before lying back in my four poster.

"Tomorrow, I promise." I whisper before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.

TO BE COTINUED . . .

Angel: Well that was crap, I probably won't even get one review for that.


	2. Chapter two

**Something called love**

**By Cat**

**Chapter two**

The next day was sad for many as it was the first year anniversary of the attack and death of Voldemort. Those who had lost someone special were sad but others were happy as the lord of darkness was dead and it took a lot of time to ponder on how to dispose of his body. But in the end they had burnt it and placed the ashes in an empty jar and placed a 'never open' spell on the lid and an 'unbreakable' spell on the glass. So the soul of the dark lord would never be free to ruin the wizarding world again.

Of course there would be others but they were no match for the extremely brave hero which rescued the whole wizarding many times. It was just a matter of time until he would triumph again.

Harry sighed and began to read the Daily Prophet he held in his hand. The head line of the newspaper read;

'ONE YEAR ANIVERSARY OF THE DARK LORD'S DEATH

Exactly one year ago the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in an awesome bout of bravery; young Harry Potter saved his young admirer and had a short duel with the Dark Lord and won a wonderful win. The Dark Lord's minions then attacked the young boy in which they all performed the Avada Kedavra spell and they all hit Young Potter with such a force that he accidentally got disapparated into the Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge's office. He and the Minister were then transported within the minute back to Hogwarts.

The mystery here is that the spells around Hogwarts prevent Apparating and Disapparating within the grounds of Hogwarts and travel by Floo Powder which out rules Potter's and Fudges return back to the castle.

Tonight Hogwarts will be celebrating the defeat with Harry Potter as a special guest as without him there would be no Hogwarts. The feast will also include the families of those who died the minister for magic and some valued members of the Ministry for magic.

Written by Kevin Lynch and photos by Robert Fez.'

On the front was an absolutley huge picture of the decorated hall of Hogwarts. Harry sighed. He had thought about it but absolutley did not know how to tell Hermione about his true feelings. His mind was telling him to just act cool, calm and collected about the situation, but his heart was asking him; 'what if she doesn't like me?'

"Hiya Harry!" Came the utterly thrilled voice of Colin Creevy. He bounded into view with his camera swinging from around his neck.

"Hi Colin." Harry said politely.

Colin took a few photos before sitting down next to Harry. Colin pulled out a note book made from parchment and a quill. He had written a page of parchment before Harry noticed what he was doing.

"What are you doing Colin?" Harry asked nervously as he looked over Colin's shoulder and read some of the writing.

"I'm practicing." Colin answered.

"For what exactly?"

"For my future job as a reporter for the Daily Prophet." Colin said. "You're my first subject. My first work is entitled; Young between Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." He jotted down some more notes. "It's for my Future Job class, me and Alessandra are going to be reporters for the Daily Prophet and have to write three feet of parchment on an interesting subject.

Harry face faulted at this and spent an hour trying to persuade Colin not to write the paper about him. He instead suggested Quidditch and left Colin to his work. He walked down to the Great Hall and entered the decorated room to see Hermione and Ron playing Wizarding chess. He found this a surprise. Not that they were playing the game but that Hermione was winning.

"Knight to A4." Ron said and took out Hermione's pawn.

"Queen to A4." Hermione said. The Queen took out Ron's Knight.

"King to E5." Ron said. The King moved one step to the side and sat back down on his throne.

"Castle to E9." Hermione said and a castle moved towards the square.

Ron looked at all the possible moves and found none safe. "You win Hermione." Ron said sadly as his King through down his crown.

Hermione smiled and walked out of the Hall in happiness. Harry followed and caught her while she was walking out of the castle doors.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called after her, Hermione stopped turned to look at her saviour.

"Oh, hi Harry." She answered with a smile that made Harry absolutely tingle with delight.

"Do you want to go for a walk Hermione?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure." She said.

They walked out of the hall and talked about what the feast was going to be like and all that. Harry was just about plucking up the courage to tell Hermione about his true feelings when . . .

"Hey scar head." Called a familiar voice from behind them.

"What Malfoy?" Harry called back.

"You and your girlfriend having fun?" He asked tauntingly.

"You just wait until we leave school Malfoy and then I'll be having fun when you go to Azkaban." Harry's hands clenched as he said this.

"Oh really snake boy?" Malfoy taunted. "Something tells me that you'll be taking a trip to Azkaban long before I take a trip there."

"Your ass, your face, what is the difference?" Harry spat back.

"If Crabbe and Goyle were here; they'd hit you one!" Malfoy's ears turned slightly pink before he turned on his heel and left.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said wistfully. "You shouldn't let him get to you like that." She started to walk near the forest when Hermione pulled out her wand and prodded at the unknown darkness in the forest.

"Hermione . . ." Harry started and sort of broke off. "I-I- I really love you."

Hermione immediately stopped prodding at the leaves and trees in front of her and turned to face the boy behind her. She liked him too, but was the time right?

Harry stood watching the girl ponder her thoughts nervously.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione said quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


End file.
